Bugs, Inc. series
Casts: * Sulley - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Mike Wazowski - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Boo - Piper Pinweheeler (Robots) * Randall Boggs - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Henry J. Waternoose - Maledictus T. Maggots (Wunschpunsch) * Celia Mae - Atta (A Bug's Life) * Roz - Queen Bee (Shinzo) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Heimlich the Caterpillar (A Bug's Life) * Thaddeus 'Mr. Phlegm Bile' - Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mrs. Flint - Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) * Needleman and Smitty - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) * Jerry - Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) * The CDA Playing - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Fungus - Molt (A Bug's Life) * George Sanderson - Dim (A Bug's Life) * Claws Ward - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) * Rex (Outtakes) - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Rotbot Boy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Chalooby - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Charlie Proctor - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Sushi Chef - Cockroach Waitress (A Bug's Life) * Tony - Chauncey Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Trailer Folk - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * The News Reporter - Ramin Slim (A Bug's Life) * Teacher - Frieda Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Children - Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug (Thumbelina), and Dot (A Bug's Life) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Cri-Kee (Mulan) * His Monster Kid Friends - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Ricky Plesuski - Manny (A Bug's Life) * Harley Gerson - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) * Lanky Schmidt - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Spike Jones - Z (Antz) * Theodore Pauley - Thorny (A Bug's Life) * Noodles Rivera - Cornelius (A Bug's Life) * Waxford - Trudy (Bee Movie) * Ted - Mooseblood (Bee Movie) * Baby Smitty - IQ (Fly Me to the Moon 3D) * Mrs. Waxowski - Janet Benson (Bee Movie) * Mrs. Nesbit - Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Trailer Son and Mom - Fanboy and Chum Chum * Little Mikey - Bookworm (Toy Story 3) * Betty - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Young Mike - Gnatty (Thumbelina) * Dean Hardscrabble - Queen Bea (The Super Secret Squirrel Secret) * Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) * Don Carlton - Thorny (A Bug's Life) * Art - Dim (A Bug's Life) * Terri and Terry - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) * Sheri Squibbles - Dr. Flora (A Bug's Life)'' * Professor Knight - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Javier Rios - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *'Reggie Jacobs - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!)' * Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Omar Harris - Edison (LeapFrog) * Chip Goff - Brother Herman (Yin Yang Yo!) * Britney Davis - Princess Bala (Antz) * Taylor Holbrook - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Johnny Worthington III - General Mandible (Antz) * Chet Alexander - Bookworm (Toy Story 3) * Archie the Scare Pig - Aphie (A Bug's Life) * Brock Pearson - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) * Claire Wheeler - The Queen (A Bug's Life) * Mrs. Graves - Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Frank McCay - Manny (A Bug's Life) * Slug Monster Student - Cri-Kee (Mulan) * Roz - Queen Bee (Shinzo) * Bus Driver - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) * Guitar - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) * Librarian - Bouncing Bumble Queen (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Police Monster - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies-Spoofs